To Love Cloud
by Yuffie.K
Summary: A compilation of the POVs of three people who love cloud - Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie - as assumed from the gold saucer dates. Enjoy.
1. To stand by and smile

Disclaimer: Who doesn't know by now that these characters are not mine but Squaresoft's… who does not really deserves some kind of physical assault…  
  
A.N. This fic consists of three parts, each with its separate title, consisting of Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's POV of their affections towards Cloud…All parts have been written so that the character of the characters portrayed sticks as close as possible to the character the game portrays the characters as… (haha… makes you dizzy just reading, right?) Without further ado… The fic shall commence….  
  
  
  
1 To love Cloud  
  
By Yuffie.K  
  
  
  
I hope to move Tifa fans to Aeris's unselfishness... (btw I myself don't even like her... why does she arrange her hair and clothes after battle? So vain... okie fine... don't make my prejudices too obvious to the readers...) Here Aeris is portrayed well, anyway...  
  
To stand by and smile (or, Aeris in the lifestream.)  
  
I was only a fleeting shadow on Cloud's life, a beautiful, uniquely patterned butterfly which flitted in, then out. A special butterfly, yet in the end, forgotten, like any other old-fashioned plaything.  
  
To know your death... I once thought it was a blessed thing, so that before you die, you could finish accomplishing all the things you wanted to do in life, to be happy and content with the way you lead your life... Yet I am proven wrong, by myself, of all people.  
  
I knew Sephiroth was going to kill me on that fateful day, yet I can't bear to leave Cloud... And the others too, of course. I couldn't bear to, yet I did, in the end. For only my death could save the planet -- it was foretold of by the stars, part of the Ancient knowledge. That the last Ancient shall die to save the prevent chaos upon the mortal world...  
  
I knew he liked me, then... Perhaps for a while, I took him as a replacement for Zack... but in the end, I loved Cloud for who he was. And I really truly mean love him... Yet my love for him cannot prevent me from leaving to seal my death... Even if my love for him can rival my love for the planet... Because, how many others who were living and were to live, would not get a chance to love, if I do not save it? How many would perish, for my one selfish act of love, my inclination to stay by his side, forever and ever? I would be forever haunted by guilt if I do not leave my love behind... to forsake him... alone.  
  
Yet I cannot bear him not to know my whereabouts, to leave a last hope of my staying by his side... and destroying the world. I told him where I am headed in a dream, my last chance of life...and death for the whole planet...  
  
If he had reached me in time...  
  
But I do not ponder on Ifs... History cannot be changed, neither can death...  
  
Now he has Tifa by his side, another who loves him. Can I say I love him more than she does? I do not know. Yet I can say he would be able to love her more than me... They grew up together, didn't they? And she helped him regain his memory, and so many other things... He must appreciate her more - what have I done for him?  
  
If they are together now, I bless them with a smile... and hide the pain in my heart... for..  
  
I am but an unusual butterfly...  
  
One which flitted in, then out of his life... then is seen no more...  
  
no more...  
  
  
  
~Fin  
  
How come I always write Aeris's POV better than other characters? (*shrugs*) Juz continue with the next one : Tifa coming up! 


	2. Hopeless love

Okie… you're here, at part II of To Love Cloud…  
  
Objective: CloudxAeris supporters to sympathise with Tifa! (Yeah!)  
  
Hopeless love (or, By his side—Tifa )  
  
"Cloud. . . I like you."  
  
The phrase most difficult to say to him.  
  
*  
  
It was all over. Sephiroth is dead, the Meteor destroyed.  
  
We have saved the Planet.  
  
*  
  
I could not miss Cloud's departure once again to the temple of the Ancients. Even though Aeris's death was such a long time ago, he still went there every month, without rest. Other days, he visited places where we had seen her before, the hauntingly empty streets of intricate spiral homes, and Midgar, in the church where she once grew her flowers.  
  
He has still not forgotten Aeris, a fact so stunningly obvious none could miss it. And I too couldn't miss those looks of sympathy the others cast upon me... to a person unable to recieve the love she wants from the person she loves.  
  
*  
  
What is the temple of Ancients but a hole?! Deep, empty, frightening... What is the use of his visits, anyway?  
  
And yet I cannot loathe him for those visits, nor Aeris...  
  
It is not their fault that they have so deeply fell in love with each other...  
  
*  
  
Aeris assisted in the saving of the Planet too...  
  
Her prayer and use of White Materia stopped the Meteor...  
  
She is an Ancient, I'm not, how am I to compare?  
  
Who is to say whose love is deeper, for whom?  
  
No one...  
  
*  
  
To long for something yet not have it...  
  
Have you known that feeling?  
  
Especially when it is tantalizingly close by, yet eternally unreachable.  
  
*  
  
How long have I loved Cloud? I know not myself. He was my first love, and destined to be my last... Me forever trapped by my love for him...  
  
He once loved me too, but that was so long ago... A sweet distant memory.  
  
And then he met Aeris.  
  
*  
  
I remember that long ago night when he was leaving for SOLDIER... He promised me to be my hero and rescue me... How ironic it was that he wanted to be like Sephiroth, then...  
  
A shooting star sealed our promise.  
  
Then the time before we set off for the last league of our journey, I fell asleep on his shoulder till the sun cast its gentle light upon the world...  
  
There is no words to describe my joy at that moment, even outweighing the embarrassment I felt when I realized the whole of AVALANCHE had been looking down on us...  
  
But then Cloud was already thinking of Aeris.  
  
*  
  
I cannot forget the rage on his face when he realized Aeris was captured by Shinra, and his staunch determination to get her back... Even before he realized she was an Ancient...he risked so much to get her back... a mere flower girl.  
  
I dismay, I grow jealous at such thoughts, and I berate myself for being jealous. For Aeris has never done me wrong, and Cloud loves her.  
  
But she is DEAD! Can't I even compete with a dead woman over the affections of a man's heart?  
  
I grow discouraged... Will he always be so besotted by her?  
  
Always...  
  
And dismiss my presence, and my love for him...  
  
Always...  
  
*  
  
Yet as long as there is breath within me, I shall not succumb to my disappointment, to utter hopelessness. Because there is life yet, and nothing remains constant in life. I shall try to get Cloud back, yet in a way that does not disrespect Aeris...  
  
Only time will tell if I become bitter, or despondent, hopeless of his love…  
  
Or, unbelievably happy.  
  
  
  
~Fin.  
  
  
  
Actually I support TifaXCloud… I mean, they were childhood sweethearts, and they have been through so much together! Even the game suggests that they are meant to be together… Cloud agrees to be her hero and deludes himself because he isn't strong enough in SOLDIER to impress Tifa…  
  
Why I maintained Cloud currently still maintains his affections for Aeris is that Tifa can angst a little more, and also show her ever hopeful spirit…  
  
Next we move on to Yuffie… (Now you will see something that is seriously not my style…) 


	3. Too young

Yuffie and (Of all PEOPLE) Cloud...Since I've already done Tifa and Aeris... (I'm MOST relunctant to do this...) (I hate making her out to be an airhead... to like cloud...I don't even like cloud at all, and I don't know WHY I am writing this -- just to de-stress myself , I think (: It's four thirty a.m. and I have maths and history midyear exams three hours from now...and I haven't studied...)and Yuffie actually laughs when Aeris dies... if you have her in ur party then in the game...  
  
Too young (Or Yuffie Kisaragi Is The Best!)  
  
What can I do to convince people of my maturity? I saved the world, isn't that enough? Could a kid save the world, you tell me? Could she?  
  
So... I gloated over Aeris's death. She died, so what? I'll have more of a chance with Cloud! I hate her with all her sweetness and charm over Cloud. Or Chocobo head, as I've heard people calling him. He looks darn cute with his hair spiked up, and he is so strong! He even managed to beat Sephiroth, the Great One!  
  
The only bad thing about him is that he likes Aeris. And he is so handsome that both Tifa and Aeris like him too... Can't he see that the GREAT Yuffie Kisaragi is just beside him? If he chooses Tifa or Aeris, who, by the way, has died a long long time ago, he must be either blind, or mentally retarded. Which he seems like, half the time, but I tell you, he will regret liking Aeris or Tifa more over Yuffie Kisaragi!  
  
They say I'm too young for him anyway, and this fad will pass... This Crush... As if the love I feel for him can be brushed off easily... As if I only see on the surface... They think me too immature! And I think I'm not! Most Definately Not!  
  
So what if he is older than me by eight years? Love is love is love, age doesn't matter! As long as I love him, and he loves me... How can he love me? (Perhaps if I steal his Knights of Round once or twice more he would direct more attention to me...)  
  
Never the mind... I have confidence that I will win him over, if not I am not the Princess of Wutai!  
  
No matter what, I, Yuffie Kisaragi, Shall Prevail!!!!  
  
P.S.(No matter what other #%$@# old *&%$#@s would say!)  
  
~Fin  
  
Fine, fine... flame me for unjustly portraying Yuffie, and not taking YuffieXCloud seriously... I mean, they are, like, impossible... and I finished this fic just to complete this set of Cloud and his Gold Saucer dates. If there are requests for Barret's point of view, I can even do it (though I've never started on yaoi before)... and if I'm suitably angsty. Just don't ask me to do one from Cloud's point of view for all three (or four) He can just think so many things that I don't know what I'm thinking about what he's thinking... (see, are you confused already?) 


End file.
